


Unfaithful x Broken

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst, Cheating, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Gon has been coming home late every night only to meet Killua waiting for him, ready to reprimand him. That was, until one night, Killua wasn't there waiting for him.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Unfaithful x Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags as this fic can be potentially triggering to some.

Gon just got back home from being out late at night. He’s exhausted, so he decided to head directly to bed but when he got in the doorframe to the bedroom, he noticed something off. Missing more like it. His boyfriend, Killua, wasn’t in bed. 

It was particularly strange that Killua wasn’t waiting for him, ready to reprimand him for coming home late which has been happening way too often recently. Gon, as he looked around the room for Killua, heard just the faintness of water running from the upstairs bathroom. 

“Killua is probably just showering but why at this hour..?” Gon thought.

Gon headed upstairs to the bathroom to see if he could join Killua. Just as he was about to open the door, he happened to step in.. Water? Way too much water to be just outside the door of the bathroom. Something was off.

Gon opened the door and peered inside but he was not prepared for what he saw. 

His heart stopped. 

Panic began to set in. 

He rushed over to the tub where multiple bottles of medication were lying open and empty along with what appeared to be a knife. 

Killua laid motionless in the overflowing tub of red. 

Gon turned off the water before he scrambled back to Killua as he tried to pick him up out of the tub and take him to one of the spare upstairs bedrooms. Gon laid Killua in the bed before searching for his phone to call for help. 

Gon could barely hold himself together as the lady on the other end tried to understand the situation. It didn’t take long for a team to be sent out to their home.

When the paramedics arrived, they determined it was too late considering the damage Killua did to himself. Gon refused to accept this outcome. He didn’t want this. He never expected this to happen. Gon kept insisting that they save him but nothing can be done. 

Gon had to accept that Killua was gone. He was gone before he even arrived back home. It was all too late. 

Gon’s life was collapsing in on itself. His panic set in even harder this time and the room began to spin. He tried to take a step towards where Killua laid to say goodbye for the final time but just as Gon took the first step, his body collapsed to the ground with a thud. 

Gon slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in the hospital as he laid in one of their beds. He looked around. Hoping to find answers but none came. 

Next to the bed, sitting with some flowers was an envelope with his name written on it in Killua’s handwriting. 

Was it all just a dream?

Gon reached for the envelope and held it for a moment. 

Was Killua really okay and he left this here for when he woke up?

As Gon opened the envelope and pulled out the letter from inside and started to read it. He remembered everything. But the contents of the note absolutely crushed him. It was Killua’s suicide note that explained everything.  
It was Gon’s fault on why Killua did what he did.

Written in the note explained how Killua knew all about Gon cheating on him and how he got someone pregnant. 

It was an accident. Gon didn’t mean for the pregnancy to happen but he still went out of his way and cheated on Killua. His boyfriend of 7+ years. Gon hated himself for it every night but he still went crawling back to her. Gon didn’t want the child to have an absent father as he did was all but coming back late every night created tension between him and Killua as Gon.

Gon looked back at the note and at the very bottom was something that Gon couldn’t handle seeing. 

Taped to the page was a ring and Gon realized just how much he fucked up.

Killua was going to propose to him one day and he ruined it.

It was all too much. 

He needed air. 

He didn't want to be here anymore. 

Gon got up as he knocked medical equipment over in the process as he mumbled to himself about leaving. A doctor rushed in from the hallway and tried to stop him. The doctor kept telling Gon that he couldn’t just leave after what he’s been through but Gon didn’t care anymore. He pushed the doctor to the side with the last remaining bit of his energy before he stumbled into the hallway. Gon didn’t get far as doctors rushed to stop him. Gon couldn’t resist anymore. He didn’t have the power to. 

A few seconds later, he blacked out again as he was completely drained of energy to keep going. 

Gon eventually got admitted somewhere where he could be monitored 24/7 in fear that if he went back home, he would try to hurt himself as Killua did before him.


End file.
